


Kerzenlicht

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Adventskalender 2016, Episode Related, Episode: Feierstunde, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8696299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Sie wussten beide, dass Boerne nicht nur kurz, sondern die ganze Nacht bleiben würde.Das 23. Türchen des Tatort und Polizeiruf Adventskalenders 2016





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Kerzenlicht ;-)
> 
> Ihr Lieben, ich wünsche euch allen schöne Weihnachtstage!

„Thiel, kann ich vielleicht ... kurz reinkommen?“ Boerne stand im blauen Pyjama vor ihm. Müde sah er aus; sehr müde.  
Er stieß einen kleinen inneren Seufzer aus, nickte und trat ein Stück zur Seite.  
„Danke.“ Boerne huschte an ihm vorbei und verschwand ins Wohnzimmer.  
„Bin gleich bei Ihnen, Boerne.“ Er wollte sich nur schnell bettfertig machen.

Kurz reinkommen, von wegen ... Sie wussten beide, dass Boerne nicht nur kurz, sondern die ganze Nacht bleiben würde.

 

Meistens spielte Boerne es ja herunter. Das, was vor über drei Monaten geschehen war, dass er beinahe umgebracht worden wäre. Machte seine dämlichen Späße, wenn man ihn darauf ansprach, verharmloste das Ganze gerne.  
_„Ich hatte die Situation zu jedem Zeitpunkt absolut unter Kontrolle.“_  
  
Manchmal kamen sie jedoch: Die Momente, in denen Thiel einen anderen Boerne kennenlernte durfte, einen Boerne, der nicht verbergen konnte, wie sehr ihn das Erlebte mitgenommen hatte und noch immer mitnahm.  
Manchmal sprach Boerne das Thema an, meist bei einem Glas Wein, erzählte Thiel von den Ängsten, die ihn manchmal immer noch plagten, und dass ihn das Ganze ab und zu bis in seine Träume verfolgte, dass er manchmal schweißgebadet aus einem Albtraum aufwachte.  
Thiel hörte Boerne zu, sagte ihm zwischendurch ein paar nette und aufmunternde Worte. Oft fehlten ihm aber auch die passenden Worte, dann nickte er nur hin und wieder. Und gelegentlich drückte er sogar ganz kurz Boernes Hand.  
  
Manchmal hielt es Boerne nicht aus. Nachts allein zu sein. Dann kam er zu Thiel rüber, schlief auf seiner Couch und verschwand morgens wieder in seine eigene Wohnung.  
Thiels Freude darüber hielt sich jedes Mal ja eher in Grenzen, zumal Boerne hin und wieder mal ein wenig schnarchte. Aber er hätte es trotzdem nie übers Herz gebracht, Boerne wieder heimzuschicken. Na ja, und immerhin beschwerte sich Boerne nicht über den St. Pauli Bettbezug der Decke, die immer für ihn auf der Couch parat lag.

Mehrmals hatte er Boerne vorsichtig dazu geraten, sich professionelle Hilfe zu holen, um das Erlebte besser verarbeiten zu können. Natürlich hatte Boerne erst nichts davon hören wollen, doch nächste Woche hatte er nun seinen ersten Termin, das hatte er gestern beiläufig erwähnt.

 

Der laufende Fernseher und Kerzenlicht erhellten Thiels Wohnzimmer. Dieses Jahr hatte er sich ausnahmsweise mal ein Adventsgesteck gegönnt, irgendwie war ihm danach gewesen. Es war ein kleines, schlichtes Gesteck mit einer dicken roten Kerze in der Mitte, von der inzwischen etwas mehr als die Hälfte heruntergebrannt war.  
„Wollen Sie auch was trinken?“ Keine Antwort. „Boerne?“  
Er hörte die leisen und regelmäßigen Atemzüge. Oh, Boerne war bereits eingeschlafen. Der musste ja wirklich ganz schön müde gewesen sein, nicht einmal seine Brille hatte er abgenommen. Vorsichtig zog er sie ihm ab und legte sie auf den Couchtisch.  
Wenigstens hatte sich Boerne zugedeckt.

„Ach, Boerne.“ Mit einer Flasche Bier in der Hand ließ er sich in seinen Sessel plumpsen. „Ich bin echt froh, dass Sie jetzt hier liegen und schlafen. Na ja, ne, eigentlich wäre es mir natürlich deutlich lieber, Sie würden drüben in Ihrem Bett schlafen, aber was ich meine ... Na ja, ich bin halt froh, dass Sie noch leben. Was war das für ein verdammt beschissenes Gefühl, als ich dachte, dass Sie tot sind. Oh Mann, ich dachte wirklich, dass die Adam Sie umgebracht hat.“ Die Erinnerung an jenem Tag löste jedes Mal aufs Neue ein bedrückendes Gefühl in ihn aus, auch nach über drei Monaten noch.  
_„Er ist tot. Ich habe die Welt von ihm befreit.“_ Es fröstelte ihn, wenn er an diese Worte dachte, und an den Blick von der Adam, als sie diese ausgesprochen hatte.  
„Wissen Sie was, Boerne? Als ich Sie da liegen gesehen habe, da ... Na ja, da ...“  
Er zögerte einen Moment, aber dann sprach er weiter. Irgendwie tat es gut, sich das mal ein bisschen von der Seele zu reden. „Na ja, als ich Sie da liegen gesehen habe, da lief in Sekundenschnelle so ein ... ganz kurzes Filmchen vor meinem inneren Auge ab. Gott, klingt irgendwie echt kitschig und merkwürdig, ich weiß, aber ich habe gesehen, wie wir beide in Ihrem Auto sitzen und zu irgendeinem Fall fahren. Zu welchem, weiß ich aber nicht genau, Sie haben mich ja schon so oft zu irgendeinem Fall begleitet, obwohl Sie das gar nicht sollten.“ Ehe er fortfuhr, nahm er ein paar kräftige Schlucke.  
„Als Sie da lagen, habe ich mich auch gefragt, worüber wir uns zuletzt unterhalten haben, und was das Letzte war, was ich zu Ihnen gesagt habe. Aber ... es ist mir einfach nicht eingefallen.“  
Er schaltete den Fernseher ab, der Sonntagabendkrimi, von dem er eh nicht wirklich viel mitbekommen hatte, war zu Ende. Jetzt spendete nur noch die Kerze Licht. Ein warmes, angenehmes Licht.  
„Mann, ich war so verdammt erleichtert, als ich gemerkt habe, dass Sie noch leben.“ Mindestens tausend Steine, eher mehr, waren ihm vom Herzen gepurzelt, als er gespürt hatte, dass Boerne atmete.  
„Sie gehen mir manchmal auf die Nerven, Boerne, das wissen Sie ja. Na ja, gut, das war jetzt vielleicht etwas stark untertrieben, Sie gehen mir ziemlich oft auf die Nerven.“  
Kurz zuckten seine Mundwinkel nach oben, dann wurde er wieder ernst. „Und ich bin unendlich froh, dass Sie noch da sind und mir weiterhin auf die Nerven gehen können.“ Den nächsten Satz sprach er ganz leise. „Ich bin froh, dass ich Sie nicht ... verloren habe.“  
Allmählich kratzte sein Hals ein wenig vom vielen Reden. Es war nun aber auch alles gesagt. Er stellte seine fast leere Flasche ab, lehnte sich zurück und betrachtete die leicht flackernde Flamme.

„Schade, Thiel. Ich hätte Ihnen durchaus noch länger zuhören können.“  
Beinahe zuckte er vor Schreck zusammen. Das ... das durfte ja wohl nicht wahr sein, Boerne schlief ja gar nicht mehr! Wie viel der jetzt wohl gehört hatte, von dem, was er gesagt hatte? Doch hoffentlich nicht ... alles?  
„Wie lange sind Sie schon wach, Boerne?“ Eigentlich hatte er ja jetzt ein bisschen vorwurfsvoll klingen wollen, das war ihm aber irgendwie misslungen. Und anstatt wenigstens annähernd böse zu gucken, lächelte er Boerne an.  
Im Halbdunkeln erkannte er, wie sich Boerne irgendetwas aus dem Gesicht wischte und dann zurück lächelte. „Lange genug.“


End file.
